Handicapped!
by TrixisTacoDelux
Summary: After a serious incident, Ryoko is left temporarily blind, suffering from acute amnesia, and worst of all- mentally handicapped...THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. The Injury

Handicapped!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, Pioneer does!  
  
A/N: In this chapter, we see the events that unfold to the grand disaster. Please let me know what you think of it, and say if I should continue in the review part of… this thingy ^_^' Cuz I'm not a very good writer/story teller. Anyway, enjoy! ~Trixis  
  
  
  
Ryoko's amber eyes shown in the darkness. She lurked in the shadows of the room that was Tenchi's. She made no sound, not even the steady flow of her breath could be heard; yet she was indeed there. Wanting not to reveal herself in front of her love, she clung to the darkened wall. Did she dare to show herself? She dared. It would seem as though she was floating to the boy's bed, not ever touching the cool floor. Stepping out of the shadows, her profile could be distinguished in the darkness, although her features could not be seen. The naked eye could not see the desire in her eyes, the tension in her arms, the sweat in her palms. No, none would ever realize the true Ryoko, the dangerous passion that she hid within her. None, that is, besides the boy, Tenchi. The normal human, the one that thirsts for love or lust, wouldn't have noticed the flash of cyan creeping through their walls, nor the glimmer of a white, fanged grin. But Tenchi… Tenchi was no normal human. Tenchi was observant to exact points, aware of minimum damage or achievement, unlike the normal human, and for all of these reasons… and perhaps more, he awoke in the silent night, awoke to comprehend these minimal signs and put them together, thus realizing that he was indeed, not alone.  
  
The mischievous and curiosity that make up the human traits were ablaze in the very soul of Tenchi… so he decided to play a game. A game with none other than the silent stalker in his room, the stalker that spied on Tenchi, who thought he was asleep, for he had yet to open an eye.  
  
Ryoko had ever so quietly made her way to face the face of Tenchi. Of course, when she came close enough- close enough to realize he was not sleeping, but awake as you and I, Tenchi rolled over. Tenchi rolled over to face the other way, leaving Ryoko to look not at his face, but his neck. Tenchi hid a smirk as he listened for the groan of Ryoko that he knew was to come. And come it did.  
  
With that groan, Ryoko shook her head and rolled her eyes, annoyed with the turn of events that she worked so hard to unfold, and have them thrown back at her, still oblivious to the fact that Tenchi was not asleep. Ryoko crept to the other side of Tenchi, the one she desired to look at and often found herself watching at late hours of the night, such as this. Again, Tenchi rolled over. This game continued for a while, until Ryoko floated exceedingly close to Tenchi's face, before he could roll over. Having realized this, Tenchi knew he was caught, so in a last feeble attempt to frazzle the pirate, his eyes shot open, resulting in a quieted yelp from his loving adversary.  
  
Giggling, Ryoko fazed away, knowing that she had been caught again, leaving Tenchi in his room to ponder and chuckle at the recent proceedings that had occurred in his room.  
  
The morning had arrived, the morning that had followed the exploits of Tenchi and Ryoko. This morning would seem like a morning common to all other mornings (well, most of them anyway) in the Masaki household.  
  
"Ayeka, please pass the tea? Thank you," Washu mumbled, still half asleep. She had enjoyed watching Tenchi and Ryoko toy with each other last night on one of her many monitors. It may have taken away some of the time Washu had set aside to sleep in, but it was well worth it.  
  
Ayeka passed the tea with a warm smile, seeing how Tenchi looked as though he approved of her politeness. She resumed to sip some of her own and take tiny bites of her fried tofu.  
  
Sasami looked on as Mihoshi, Ayeka, Tenchi, and Washu ate with pleasure. She had a plate set aside for Ryoko, who was yet again, sleeping in. Nobuyuki was away on business, and Katsuhito was up at the shrine. Yes, life was good for Sasami Juria.  
  
Tenchi was in an enjoyable mood, his mind still focused on last night. His flirting with Ryoko was getting a bit out of hand- but he had to admit, he enjoyed it. Setting aside his bowl of rice, he got up to go outside. It was Sunday- the only day in which he did not have to go to practice at the shrine. This gave him some time to go outside and enjoy the weather. He smiled as he watched Sasami clean up the dishes and set to washing them with in high spirits. He looked on as Washu went back to her lab, Ayeka go out to the garden, and Mihoshi settle on the couch. Slipping on some shoes as he went out, he pulled on a light jacket. As he opened the door, he was met with an inviting spring breeze. His spirits lightened as he watched a bird hop around a tree branch.  
  
Ryoko watched from the roof- looking at the bird that held Tenchi's interest. Ryoko flew over to the bird and let it sit on her finger- remarkably it did not fly away at her approach. Several other birds flew over and landed on varies articles of clothing and hair. This caused Ryoko to tense up and stay very still, surprised at the birds' openness. She began to relax, but at that moment, a huge duck decided to fly over and attempt to land on her shoulder. Ryoko screamed, slapped to duck on the beak and took off in to the sky, shaking off all of the smaller birds. She shrieked when she realized the duck was chasing her!  
  
At this point Tenchi was cracking up, doubled over with laughter. He giggled as he watched Ryoko tear through the sky at an impossible speed. Tenchi watched Ryoko swoop down in to the forest in an attempt to lose the duck, only to emerge with several more ducks chasing her.  
  
Laughing and looking back, Ryoko couldn't believe that ducks was chasing her! She was fly at a very high speed, and as she turned her head to look forward, she smacked in to a very fat maple tree. Falling down to the ground at over 50 miles per hour, she smacked the hard earth unconscious.  
  
Seeing the whole thing, Tenchi screamed as he saw Ryoko hit the tree and fall. He ran through the forest, searching for her. He found her body, 15 minutes later. Her head was cracked open, blood staining her beautiful hair. He ran back to the house, crying openly. Washu rushed Ryoko to the lab and hooked her up with several machines. Then, she ushered everyone out.  
  
Tenchi slid his back down the wall, ending in a sitting position. He brought his knees close to his chest and buried his eyes in remorse. 


	2. The Reaction

Handicapped!  
  
Ch. 2 – the reaction  
  
A/N: and now we look at how the gang reacts to Ryoko's… condition. Enjoy! (as always, reviews are welcome!)  
  
  
  
Washu glanced over at her daughter. It seemed she was awake. Now was the time to find out if any damage was caused.  
  
"Ryoko, dear, I need to do some tests… so I need to hook this tube up to you, okay? You'll feel a slight sting…" Washu said, sticking the needle quickly in and out Ryoko's arm, drawing the necessary blood sample. Washu watched with tears in her eyes as she watched Ryoko sit up. There were bandages over her eyes from the surgery that Washu needed to perform. She held back tears as she watched her daughter feel the bandages and look around in confusion. She actually didn't get that the bandages were preventing her from seeing. Washu smiled a bit as Ryoko realized the bandages were holding back the world of sight. Ryoko grinned a bit, proud to have figured out the mystery.  
  
Coughing, Ryoko left the bandages alone, trying to figure out where she was now. Looking left and right, she listened for anything that might give away her location. All she could really hear was beeps and some person that sounded like she was crying. Hmm… the beeps were interesting…  
  
Washu looked up from her monitor to see Ryoko walking with her hands out in front of her, in the direction of the computers and Washu herself. Before she could get away, Ryoko tripped over a wire, shooting blasts of red energy from her hands in panic, and landing on Washu.  
  
"Ryoko… could you get off?" Washu asked nicely.  
  
"Oh… me? Heh! I'm on you!" Ryoko said… and began to laugh. Washu looked up at her monitor and almost screamed. It read:  
  
Symptoms: Temporary Blindness, Bruised Ribs, Fractured Wrist, Acute Amnesia, Mild Retardation.  
  
"Oh my god, oh geez…"Washu muttered under her breath. She could handle this, she'd been around for a while, (20,000+years) but she didn't know about the others. "Here! Lets get you back on your feet!" Washu said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Alright! Who are you?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"My name is Washu, and who are you?" Washu asked, trying to sound happy, and was quite convincing to herself.  
  
"Uh… me? I am…" Ryoko trailed off. She leaned down to where she thought Washu's ear was, since she couldn't see at the moment. "What's my name again?" she whispered.  
  
Washu laughed. "Ryoko. Your name is Ryoko," she whispered back.  
  
"Oh… right," Ryoko said quietly. "My name is Ryoko!" she said loudly. Washu smiled and shook her head. She'd fit in quite well with Mihoshi.  
  
Tenchi and the rest looked up and the sound of the lab door opening. Ayeka stood up, biting her lip. Sasami and Mihoshi's face lit up as they saw Ryoko stumble out of the lab. Tenchi went to hug Ryoko, but stopped. Something was different. Ayeka and Tenchi's face seemed to darken a bit when they saw Washu lead Ryoko in to the dining room and sit her down at the table, setting Ryo-ohki in her lap.  
  
Immediately, Ryoko began to coo at the cabbit, and softly pet her. Everyone, minus Washu, paled. Washu directed everyone in to a different room, out of Ryoko's earshot.  
  
"Let me tell you in layman's terms. Ryoko won't be able to see for a few weeks. Also, she won't remember any of you – she has amnesia. Last, but not least, she's suffering from a mental handicap. As for the mental handicap… well she basically has the intellectual mind of a 5 to 7 year old child. Besides from a few physical injuries, like a few bruised ribs and a fractured wrist from the fall, that's about it. I'm sorry, and I'll let you deal with it in you own way. Now, I'm off to my lab to figure out a way to help her. If you need me, just knock," Washu stated flatly. Once she got in to her lab, she broke down and cried.  
  
Everyone back in the family room looked at each other. Mihoshi, being the kind, sweet, dumb girl she was, ran in to the other room to see how Ryoko was doing. Sasami quickly followed her. Ayeka and Tenchi stood alone.  
  
"Ayeka, what are we supposed to do?" Tenchi asked, breaking the silence. "I… This kind of thing has never happened before, how am I supposed to react? Just like everything is NORMAL? Oh my god, how can life be so cruel? It wasn't her fault…" Tenchi yelled, mainly at himself. A few lone tears trickled down his cheek. Ayeka took him in to her arms.  
  
"Tenchi…" she started, "Tenchi, we just have to deal with this like any other crises. I'm sure Ryoko doesn't want us to exclude her from our daily activities, right? Lets go in there and make her feel at home."  
  
"Ayeka…" Tenchi looked up. "Thanks." He got up and with Ayeka, walked in to the room that Ryoko still sat at, with Mihoshi at one side and Sasami at the other. All of them were laughing and playing with Ryo-ohki. Tenchi choked back a few tears and went to sit down and introduce himself to Ryoko.  
  
"Hi!" she said happily as he sat down by her. "Who're you? I'm Ryoko, and look! I have a kitten. Sasami said her name was Ryo-ohki, you wanna pet her?"  
  
Tenchi looked at Sasami, Mihoshi, and Ayeka. Ayeka urged him on with her eyes. Tenchi turned back to Ryoko. "Hi, I'm Tenchi. That's a cute kitty you got there. I'd love to pet her."  
  
Ayeka breathed a sigh of relief. Tenchi would be okay, as would the rest of the household. She laughed as she thought of what the old Ryoko would say when she saw herself now, giggling over something as simple as petting a cabbit. How could one be so happy when they can't see, and can't even remember who they are? Why, in all of creation, did this even have to happen in the first place? Ayeka glanced back over at Ryoko again. She would fit in well. Ayeka would teach Ryoko how to garden – they could become much closer than they were.  
  
Ayeka made a pact with herself that day. She would set aside her want for Tenchi and help Ryoko for as long as it took. Ayeka, being the wise person she was, looked forward to re-teaching Ryoko many things… it never occurred to her how much she could learn from Ryoko. 


	3. The Flashback

Handicapped!  
  
Ch. 3 – the flashback  
  
A/N: We find out how Ryoko ended up so hurt and look at how Ryoko acted for the next few weeks. (Also, she has a little moment with Tenchi! :-D ) Anyway, read on before I give anything away – and thanks for the reviews! -trixis  
  
  
  
Washu relaxed on her floating chair in the sanctity of her lab. She really couldn't figure out how Ryoko could be so hurt. She was so tough and strong, one bump on the head shouldn't have done all this… ah, but the fall to the ground might have helped a little. Washu recapped what Tenchi told her.  
  
"Ryoko was flying really fast, and just hit it head-on!" Tenchi had said. Washu walked over to her monitors. Some were placed outside, so she might have been able to evaluate Ryoko's speed. Washu pushed several buttons. The accident had occurred about 7 hours ago… Washu watched each one carefully. There. She saw a flash shoot by one of her cameras. That was Ryoko all right. Replaying the event in slow motion, she hit another button on her tiny remote to measure the speed. After a few minutes, the screen on a monitor started to blink with the speed Ryoko had been going just before the crash. Washu rubbed her eyes, and double-checked it. That was impossible Ryoko should be dead. Ryoko had been going 62 miles per hour just before she hit that stupid tree.  
  
Now Washu understood how Ryoko could get so damaged. She had said before that Ryoko was a strong person – and she could heal herself very easily. (The main reason Ryoko would eventually recover her eyesight) Washu thanked everything alive and well that Ryoko was still alive. Thank god that crash didn't kill her… and thank god Ryoko was so hardheaded. Washu set to work trying to find a way to help her daughter.  
  
* * *  
  
5 weeks after the incident, Washu had barely come out of her lab, and everyone was getting used to Ryoko, who had put them in high spirits every day. Just about a week ago, Ryoko had gotten the bandages off of her eyes.  
  
Ayeka laid back on the couch. Ryoko had been so… what was the word? Blissful. Yes, today Ryoko had been blissful. Not like Mihoshi, who's just happy because it was her nature, but just really grateful for having friends. Although sometimes Ryoko didn't make much sense, she could usually get the point across. It was saddening to see what used to be an overconfident, intellectual being just turn in to… well… what seemed like a child. True, she was not truly a child – children didn't watch soap operas and yell at the T.V. along with their old rival, as Ryoko was doing now – but the fact that she was just so simple, and that made her easier to get along with. Trusting of everyone she met that day, Ayeka didn't know what Ryoko would do if she truly met an evil, lying person.  
  
"Oh no! Not Ryo! No, go for Hitoshi! HITOSHI!" Ryoko yelled, throwing a chocolate at the television screen. Ayeka giggled. It was funny how Ryoko got into the show so much. "Dumb Misha, doesn't know… should pick HITOSHI, not dumb Ryo. He's not good," Ryoko muttered to herself. Ayeka chuckled a bit more to herself.  
  
"C'mon Ryoko. Lets go help Sasami with dinner, and leave that dumb Misha to pick the wrong guy," Ayeka said, getting up.  
  
"Okay!" Ryoko got up as well. She made her way around the coffee table and hop-floated over the couch. Ryoko had discovered the use of her powers, although she didn't use them very often.  
  
Ayeka marveled at how well Ryoko was adjusting. She recapped on how Ryoko had acted for the past few weeks. It was hard to understand at first.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
A bandaged Ryoko made her was to the yard. Plopping down in the middle of it, she lifted her face to the sky. Tenchi watched her from a distance. There lay the woman he loved… or used to anyway. Tenchi felt so cheap, but it couldn't be helped. He walked over to Ryoko.  
  
"Hey there. What are you up to?" Tenchi asked, sitting next to Ryoko.  
  
"Looking."  
  
"At what?"  
  
"I'm looking up – feel it? It feels good! It's warm. Try it," Ryoko urged. Tenchi laughed.  
  
"All right," he said, closing his eyes and looking up. A few seconds later, he felt the warmth of the sun through the cool wind. Looking back over at Ryoko, he watched her enjoy the feeling of the heat on her face.  
  
Out of nowhere, Ryoko asked, "Tenchi, do you love me?"  
  
"What? Oh… er… yes! You're part of the family and I love you," Tenchi said, surprised at what Ryoko had just said.  
  
"No, not like that, silly! Do you love me, like how Ayeka does? No… wait… like how Ayeka loves you, you know? Because she told me you do. Or did," Ryoko said lazily.  
  
"Uh… who told you? Ayeka?" Tenchi asked, a bit confused.  
  
"No! She did," Ryoko said, stressing the word she.  
  
"Who is she?" Tenchi asked, puzzled.  
  
"The girl in my head. She tells me about me… you know, how I used to be. Man, I was mean!" Ryoko giggled. "She shows me memories. You know – like how one time I walked in on you and you didn't have any clothes on. I remember what you look like now. She showed me. And I know how I hurt myself. That was dumb, huh?"  
  
Tenchi laughed. "Yeah, that wasn't too smart!" He thought for a minute. Who was 'She'? Did Washu do something? Sure Ryoko talked to herself, but this was different. "What does 'she' look like?" he asked.  
  
"Me," Ryoko replied.  
  
"What?" Tenchi asked, baffled.  
  
"Me, she looks like me!" Ryoko said, wondering how Tenchi didn't get it.  
  
"… Oh," Tenchi muttered. He decided to give up for a while. Getting up, he bid Ryoko farewell, and went off to Washu's lab, leaving Ryoko to enjoy the sun by herself.  
  
"Little Washu!" Tenchi called. He entered the lab nervously.  
  
"I'm here, Tenchi. You wondering about 'she' too?" Washu asked, reviewing the seen with Tenchi and Ryoko. She could only see half of Tenchi on the screen because the camera didn't go over very far, but she could hear clearly of what was said. Tenchi looked on with horror. Washu spied on them? Oh well… Washu would be Washu.  
  
"Yeah, who is 'she'?" Tenchi questioned.  
  
"Lets think. Someone inside Ryoko's head… who looks like Ryoko… and can remember what happened before the incident. Think Tenchi, who could fit that description?" Washu asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"How many would even come close to fitting that description?" Tenchi asked, still thinking.  
  
"Zero."  
  
"Exactly, I can't think of anybody!" Tenchi agreed.  
  
"No, ZERO!"  
  
"Yes, that's what I said…" Tenchi said, confused.  
  
"You idiot. I mean Zero – remember Ryoko merged with her? She was supposed to kill you? Ringing a bell?" Washu asked, grinning.  
  
"… Oh my god! Zero! Zero is still in her head!" Tenchi yelled. He started to realize how this would start to change Ryoko. Washu already knew. Yes, Zero would play a major roll in Ryoko's life.  
  
(Flash forward)  
  
Ayeka chopped some lettuce up for a salad while Ryoko stirred the batter for the cookies they'd be having for desert. At that moment, Tenchi decided to walk in.  
  
"Hey there. What's for dinner?" he asked.  
  
"It's a secret! You'll just have to find out when you eat it!" Sasami giggled.  
  
"Yeah!" Ryoko agreed, turning around, still mixing the batter for the cookies. As she turned around, Mihoshi popped in and yelled for them to hurry – for Space Police Policemen would be on and she didn't want dinner to take too long, or she would miss it. Ryoko dropped the plastic bowl in surprise, and the batter went everywhere. "Oops…" Ryoko said quietly. She knelt down to clean up the mess. Tenchi and the rest helped, saying that it was okay, that they could make more batter. "I'm sorry," Ryoko whispered.  
  
Tenchi knelt down beside her and said, "Don't worry, it's okay! We've got plenty more where that came from!" Ryoko laughed and looked up at him. They were caught in each other's stare. Breaking the moment, Ryoko reached out and wiped some batter off of Tenchi's cheek with her finger and popped it in her mouth.  
  
"Mm!" she said, "Gingerbread." 


	4. The Flowers

Handicapped!  
  
Chapter 4 – the flowers  
  
A/N: First of all, thank you so much for the reviews – they are the fuel to writing this story! Okay, continuing on – in this chapter we see a lot of emotion from Ryoko, Ayeka, and Tenchi (mostly Ryoko) Enjoy, and let me know what you think!  
  
  
  
Sasami walked with Ryoko through the carrot field and up to the shrine. They had been gathering flowers on their way. Sasami helped Ryoko with a plan. They would pick a bunch of flowers and leave them on Tenchi's bed – along with a note that read 'Have a nice day!' Ryoko giggled at the thought and blushed. She'd have Sasami write it for her, since she wasn't very good at it.  
  
"Oh look, Sasami! Look at that one, it's so pretty!" Ryoko shouted, floating over to a pretty blue flower.  
  
"Haha, yeah! Lets add it to our little collection here!" Sasami said. She squatted down with Ryoko and watched her pick it. Unfortunately, Ryoko ripped the roots out as well. Sasami helped Ryoko get all the extra stems and dirt off of it, and they laid it in the basket. They continued walking along.  
  
As they neared the top of the steps, something caught Ryoko's eye. Something shiny. Ryoko walked closer to the glimmer. She picked up the shining rock and examined it carefully. She liked the way it felt in her hands and shone in the sun. She was about to put it in her pocket when she glanced back down and saw the acorn. It was just a plain acorn, nothing special about it. In fact, it was chipped in the corner. Feeling sorry for it, and wanting to be fair, she put it in her pocket along with the rock. Smiling, she ran back to Sasami.  
  
* * *  
  
Tenchi walked in to his room, sweaty and tired. He was about to fall asleep right on his feet. Being so tired, he plopped down on his bed. Something felt strange. He pulled the stack of flowers out from under him, looking at it in confusion. Too tired to care at the moment, he tossed them to the floor. He never even saw the note. Soon, he was asleep.  
  
Ryoko watched from the window with tears in her eyes. As soon as Tenchi had tossed the flowers that she had so carefully (or tried to carefully) pick, she took off in to the woods. Sitting on a branch on the highest tree, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
In the morning, Ryoko awoke and screamed. Where was she? What happened? 'Don't worry, you fell asleep here!' Zero tried to reason with her, but was never heard. In confusion, Ryoko started to cry, and fell off the branch. She caught on to another branch on her way down. Forgetting she could fly, Ryoko screamed for help, crying her eyes out. How did she get up here? What happened? She quieted down a bit, still calling for help once in a while and thought. She was doing something important. Oh yeah. The flowers - the flowers that Tenchi hated. Ryoko started to bawl harder. Tenchi hated her! Quivering, Ryoko called for help louder. She couldn't hold on much longer.  
  
  
  
Ayeka looked up from her place at the table. They had searched all night for Ryoko with no avail. Now, Ayeka had heard Ryoko scream. She was sure of it.  
  
"Everyone! Did you hear that?" Ayeka yelled to the sullen group. Tenchi didn't hear her. He was to busy thinking about Ryoko. He had found the note in the morning, just before he found out Ryoko was missing. He felt terrible. "Tenchi!" Ayeka yelled again.  
  
"Huh? What?" Tenchi looked up, shaken out of his thoughts.  
  
"I just heard Ryoko scream – listen!" Ayeka told him. She hushed the group and they waited. There it was again.  
  
Sasami gasped. "That's her alright! Lets go!" she said, jumping up and running outside. She ran towards the screams and calls for help to find Ryoko 30 feet off the ground, hanging on to a tree branch by her fingers. "Ryoko! Just let go! You can float down!" Sasami yelled. Soon the others caught up to her.  
  
Washu pushed her way to the front. "Ryoko, dear, you can do it!"  
  
Ryoko shook her head. "I'm too scared!" she called.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka ran right under Ryoko. Tenchi called, "Ryoko! Even if you fall, we'll catch you!" He and Ayeka linked their arms to prove the point.  
  
Shaking, Ryoko nodded.  
  
"I'm going to count to three!" Ayeka shouted. "One…"  
  
Ryoko looked down, horrified.  
  
"Two…"  
  
She took a deep breath and readied herself.  
  
"Three!"  
  
…  
  
"Three!"  
  
…  
  
"THREE!!" The whole gang yelled together, shocking Ryoko, which made her let go.  
  
"AHHHHHHH- oof!" Ryoko screamed, just before she was caught in the arms of Tenchi and Ayeka. Looking back and forth between Ayeka and Tenchi in a stunned silence, Ryoko suddenly latched on to not Tenchi, but Ayeka. "Oh Ayeka! I was so scared! Thank for catching me! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I thought I was going to DIE!" Ryoko sobbed. "Oh Ayeka, you're my best friend in the whole wide world, and you and Tenchi saved my life!"  
  
Ayeka chuckled and held Ryoko. Tenchi just stood there in disbelief. He never thought that her would hear those words, in that order, out of Ryoko's mouth. He walked over to her.  
  
"Ryoko," he said, "I'm so sorry for tossing your flowers aside. That was so mean of me! Please forgive me, I was very tired," Tenchi asked.  
  
Ryoko stared at him for a second, staring strait in to his eyes. Tenchi was a bit unnerved. Then, Ryoko broke the stare and pulled Tenchi in to a hug. She cried on his shoulder. "Of course I forgive you, Tenchi Masaki! But…" Ryoko trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Tenchi asked, pulling her away from his shoulder and looking her in the face.  
  
"But…" Ryoko smiled, "But next time I think you should be bringing me the flowers, instead of me bringing them to you!" Ryoko laughed.  
  
The whole group broke out in to laughter. "I think that sounds fair!" Tenchi agreed. They all went home to finish breakfast. Tenchi trailed behind and picked a few flowers on his way. 


	5. The Caterpillar

Handicapped!  
  
Chapter 5 – the caterpillar  
  
A/N: I think this may be the best chapter yet – well… the sweetest anyway. You'll just have to read to find out what I mean! Oh, and by the way, I'm going on vacation (alright!) so I won't be updating for about… a little less than a week – sorry. So, if you have any suggestions, comments, or questions, just put them in the review and I'll get to them in a few days! *Runs off singing 'I'm going on vacation! I'm going on vacation!'  
  
  
  
"Oh wow, you guys! Come over here!" Ryoko yelled, motioning for the group to come over to where she sat. They were all on a picnic – an idea thought up by Sasami and Mihoshi. Everyone walked over to where Ryoko sat. On her finger crawled a tiny caterpillar.  
  
"Cool, Ryoko! You found a caterpillar! You know those turn in to butterflies, right?" Sasami informed her friend. Sasami loved explaining things to Ryoko – it made her feel good, since she was so young.  
  
"Really? Wow! Can we keep her?" Ryoko asked, watching the tiny caterpillar crawl from knuckle to knuckle.  
  
"Sure," Tenchi said, "but how do you know it's a girl?"  
  
"I just know. Anyway, her name is… uh… what do you guys think I should name her?" Ryoko asked. Everyone thought for a minute.  
  
"How about Misha – after the girl on the soap opera we watch together, eh?" Ayeka suggested.  
  
"That's perfect, Ayeka!" Ryoko shouted. Then, she carried Misha on her finger over to where the food was.  
  
"Oh Ryoko, don't you think you should put Misha away while you eat? Or at least go wash your hands in that stream over there?" Ayeka fretted.  
  
"Misha will fine, she'll be good, I promise… and fine, I'll go wash my hands, although I don't see how holding Misha is gonna get me so dirty. I'm not dirty, look," Ryoko stressed, holding out her hands for Ayeka to see.  
  
"I know, I know, but will you just do it for me? Please, Ryoko?" Ayeka asked, concerned about any germs the caterpillar might be carrying.  
  
"Fine. I'll go," Ryoko sighed, and headed off towards the river.  
  
  
  
Ryoko sat by the river, rinsing her hands in the cold water. As she washed, she saw another interesting rock. This one was very smooth, and hand a greenish tint to it. Ryoko put it in her pocket – but remembered to go find an acorn also. (Just to be fair) She picked an acorn up from the base of a tall tree and went to finish washing her hands. Just as she was about to stick them back in the rushing water, she saw another rock underwater that was even better than the first rock. This one had the imprint of a tiny shell on it. Ryoko looked at it with wonder. She had discovered a real live fossil! She wondered if there were any more, and waded deeper in to the small stream.  
  
  
  
Ayeka looked up as she heard Ryoko coming back from washing her hands, which had taken quite a while. She spit out her tea when she realized Ryoko was drenched.  
  
"Ryoko? How did you get all wet? What were you doing?" Sasami asked.  
  
"… Nothing," Ryoko said, keeping her eyes on the ground, embarrassed to draw so much attention to herself, especially in front of Tenchi. Ryoko blushed at the thought of Tenchi.  
  
"C'mon, Ryoko. We won't get mad," Tenchi encouraged.  
  
"I… I was looking at rocks, okay? And acorns," Ryoko said, dumping out her bulging pockets to reveal tons of rocks, and just as many acorns. Then, she went to check on Misha.  
  
"Whoa! Ryoko, where did you find all these cool rocks?" Mihoshi asked, picking one up. "Look, some of these have tiny fossils on them!"  
  
"The stream," Ryoko whispered, coming closer to Mihoshi. Ryoko told Mihoshi all about the rocks, while Sasami and Washu leaned in to hear about it as well, along with the story behind all the acorns.  
  
"Wow… I never thought Ryoko would ever be so… gentle and open. She's like a child again," Tenchi muttered to Ayeka.  
  
"Yes, I suppose not being able to remember all those horrible times with Kagato helps. She's so innocent now. So lovable," Ayeka whispered back.  
  
"Yeah… lovable…" Tenchi said. Ayeka decided not to get jealous. She was sure Tenchi meant lovable like the love you have for a puppy… right? Ayeka left Tenchi's side to hear about Ryoko's tale of the killer shark that she had encountered while trying to pick up a rock from the middle of the stream. All the while, Ryoko kept letting Misha crawl all over her hands. 'So much for germs' Ayeka thought.  
  
'Wow, I never realized Ryoko was so… what's the word? Ayeka had said it… lovable…wait… what am I thinking?' Tenchi thought. He shook his head and decided not to think about it. Now was not the time. Besides, it was time to go home anyway. It was starting to get dark, and the mosquitoes were horrible. Ryo-ohki hopped on his shoulder, snapping at the bugs. She wanted to go home as badly as he did.  
  
"I think it's time we got home now, don't you think?" Tenchi asked everyone, who was still listening to Ryoko's story. Everyone looked up and nodded in agreement. Ryoko gathered up all of her rocks and acorns and led the way.  
  
  
  
Once she was home, Ryoko set to work looking for a bug box (after putting away her rocks) but was interrupted when she found Washu had made one for her. Giving Washu a quick hug, Ryoko raced to the couch (where she had slept for the past several weeks) and put Misha inside. Sticking a few leaves and twigs in there, she sighed with content and called Ryo-ohki to the couch so she could look at her new friend. Ryo-ohki 'miya-ed' and hopped on Ryoko's head. Ryoko giggled and held very still so Ryo-ohki wouldn't fall off. She leaned back on the couch with Ryo-ohki still on her head and Misha (which was now in the bug box) in her lap and she fell asleep.  
  
Tenchi walked downstairs for a late snack and saw Ryoko with a sleeping Ryo-ohki on her head and a bug box in her lap, which Tenchi guessed contained Misha. He quickly ran upstairs and grabbed a camera. Running back downstairs, he checked to make sure it still had film. (It did) He quickly took a photo of Ryoko and walked back upstairs, chuckling to himself. That picture was a keeper.  
  
The morning after, Ryoko awoke to find Ryo-ohki still on her head. She carefully placed the cabbit on a pillow and checked on Misha. She didn't see her anywhere, but she did see a strange, rolled up ball. Think Misha had died, Ryoko started to cry and run to Ayeka's room. It was still early in the morning, and nobody was up yet, but Ryoko had forgot about her manners and banged on Ayeka's door.  
  
"Ayeka? Ayeka! Wake up, please! Something terrible has happened!" Ryoko yelled at the door. Thinking somebody was hurt, Ayeka rushed to the door and quickly opened it, only to find a bug box shoved in her face. "She died, Ayeka! What did I do wrong?" Ryoko sniffed.  
  
Ayeka took the box and examined it. She laughed. "Ryoko, Misha hasn't died! She's just woven a chrysalis for herself!"  
  
"Chrysasis?" Ryoko asked, confused.  
  
" A chrysalis is another name for a cocoon. Misha has just started to become a butterfly, that's all!" Ayeka informed Ryoko. Ryoko breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I thought the chrysasis meant Misha was dead!" Ryoko giggled. Rushing off to show Washu, Ryoko forgot to say goodbye to Ayeka. Ayeka just laughed and went back to bed.  
  
After Ryoko had showed Washu the new version of Misha, Ryoko ran all through the house showing everybody, who congratulated her on her good job of helping Misha grow up. Swelling with pride, Ryoko carried the bug box that contained Misha around with her everywhere, and fell asleep with it at her side every night.  
  
(A few weeks later)  
  
"IT'S HAPPENING! EVERYBODY, WAKE UP!" Ryoko screamed at the top of her lungs. "IT'S HAPPENING!"  
  
"What?!" Tenchi shouted, awaking with a start. He looked out his door as Ryoko ran past him, screaming "It's happening!" Instantly, he knew what she meant, and quickly put some clothes on, helping her wake everyone in the house. At this point, Ryoko was teleporting everywhere in random places yelling at the top of her lungs, proclaiming to the world that her caterpillar was turning into a butterfly.  
  
"It's happening!" Ryoko sang at the top of her lungs to the kitchen. "It's happening!" she yelled at the forest. "It's happen- AH!" she screamed when she realized she was 70 feet up in the air. "It's happening!" she called to all of Washu's specimens in her lab. "It's really happening!" she bellowed at her family, which had gathered in the family room.  
  
"Yes, yes, we heard you!" Mihoshi laughed.  
  
"Lets see it!" Sasami said, running over to Ryoko. Ryoko shook her head and motioned to them to follow her outside. With excitement, Ryoko opened the box to reveal… a plain brown moth.  
  
"Oh no…" Ayeka said softly. "I'm sorry it didn't turn out to be a beautiful butterfly, Ryoko," Ayeka said, putting a comforting hand on Ryoko's shoulders.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryoko asked, looking at the tiny moth. "I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." 


	6. The Tormenting

Handicapped!  
  
Chapter 6 – the tormenting  
  
A/N: yeah, the title is a bit… disturbing, but then again, so is the chapter… or most of it anyway! It's a bit frightening, and might freak you out a bit. This has a lot to do with the next chapters, kind of like a prelude. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ayeka sat with Tenchi as they watched Ryoko and Sasami run around the darkened yard, chasing lightning bugs.  
  
"It's strange… how different we've all become. I find myself at a loss for words sometimes," Ayeka said quietly.  
  
"Me too. This new Ryoko is so different – like a whole new person… and yet, thanks to Zero, she's the same old Ryoko we know. There are just little hints of Old Ryoko, like her wanting to be wild and free…" Tenchi was lost in his words as he watched Ryoko capture a little lightning bug in her hand, only to let it go.  
  
  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Sasami asked as she saw Ryoko let the bug go.  
  
"Well… I know I wouldn't want to be kept in a jar. Would you?" Ryoko pointed out idly.  
  
Sasami thought about it. "Yeah… I guess you're right." Sasami picked up her jar of 11 lightning bugs and let them loose. The yard lit up with the tiny glow of the insects.  
  
"You know what? I'm gonna go inside and wash off my new rocks and acorns. You wanna come with me?" Ryoko said, brushing herself off.  
  
"Sure. Uh Ryoko? Why do you collect rocks and acorns? Why not just rocks? What's with all the acorns?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't think it would be fair to just let the acorns sit there. I mean just 'cuz they don't stand out like the rocks doesn't make them less special. Don't you think?" Ryoko questioned, holding the door open for Sasami.  
  
"Oh, I get it now. Yeah, you're right," Sasami said as she walked inside to help Ryoko wash her rocks and acorns off in the sink.  
  
  
  
Ayeka chuckled as she encountered the exchange of opinion between Ryoko and Sasami. "Change is an understatement. Ryoko's gone under a complete transformation!"  
  
"Yeah," Tenchi laughed along. "It's new…but… never mind."  
  
"What? Tell me," Ayeka requested.  
  
"Well… I kind of miss the Old Ryoko. I mean, don't get me wrong, this new Ryoko is great… it's just that… well, the Old Ryoko seems to be dead. Like she died when she hit that tree. You know what I mean?" Tenchi explained.  
  
"Yes, I think I do. We need the Old Ryoko back… but what will happen to this one? It wouldn't be right for her to just… give everything up," Ayeka pointed out.  
  
"But that's the thing! This is the same Ryoko! You see, Ryoko didn't really become old Ryoko, but just an alter Ryoko. She got a mental handicap, and amnesia – don't forget that – and further more, she knows that she was different! I don't think I could stand living like that – knowing that I was once somebody else that I'm not. Is any of this making sense to you?" Tenchi babbled.  
  
Ayeka nodded. "I see what you mean, even if I only understand just a bit," she laughed. Then, they went inside to get ready for bed.  
  
  
  
Ryoko yawned as she walked downstairs to the kitchen with a grumbling stomach. "What's for breakfast today, Sasami?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing I feel like explaining right now, Ryoko. Sorry," she answered. "I'm too tired and a bit too stressed out, plus, my patience is running thin. Besides, you'd forget anyway…"  
  
Ryoko wasn't sure what to think about Sasami's mood, so she decided to blame it on a lack of sleep. "Okay, Sasami. If you say so… but I won't forget, I promise!" Ryoko urged, as she smelt the mouth-watering treasure that Sasami was preparing in the kitchen.  
  
Sasami sighed and shook her head. "Ryoko, you would forget, just like everything else around here. Seriously, you can barely remember which toothbrush is yours, for God's sake. I had to spend 15 minutes rinsing mine under hot water to get all the germs off it, after you used it last night!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Sasami. They do kind of look the same…" Ryoko said, defending herself. Was it her fault all the toothbrushes were the same brand?  
  
"No, they don't look anything alike. They're all DIFFERENT COLORS!!" Sasami yelled, turning around.  
  
"What's going on around here?" Mihoshi asked, walking downstairs in her uniform.  
  
"Ryoko is bothering me again. Really, she is SO annoying, isn't she Mihoshi?" Sasami informed Mihoshi, turning around to stir the noodles around a bit more.  
  
"Yes, she just can't seem to go ten minutes without messing anything up, or asking stupid questions, can she?" Mihoshi observed. She and Sasami talked back and forth as if Ryoko wasn't even there.  
  
"Hey!" Ryoko yelled, tears in her eyes. "I do NOT mess things up!"  
  
"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about!" Sasami pointed out to Mihoshi. "Not even 5 minutes ago, I was telling Ryoko that she used the wrong toothbrush… again."  
  
Mihoshi laughed and turned to Ryoko. "Really, Ryoko. I may act like a bubble head, but at least I can button my shirt up the right way!" Mihoshi laughed, turning to face Ryoko, looking at her nightshirt, which was buttoned unevenly.  
  
"I… it was just a little mistake… It's hard… there are a lot of buttons…" Ryoko whispered, backing up.  
  
"Please, Ryoko. Try to use proper grammar! Dear, you can't even speak correctly!" Ayeka complained, quietly coming down the stairs, primping her hair.  
  
"Just because I don't speak as good as you-"  
  
"Well. Don't speak as well as me," Ayeka interrupted.  
  
"… Just because I don't speak as WELL as you, it doesn't mean you can yell at me for it!" Ryoko said. "Please don't yell…" she pleaded, backing up further.  
  
"Oh, Ryoko! Could you come in the lab for a minute? I need some samples!" Washu called, sticking her head out of the door.  
  
"Um… can't you do it out here? The lab scares me," Ryoko proposed.  
  
"No. Stop being a wimp! The OLD Ryoko wasn't afraid of anything! Unlike you, who's afraid of everything – even heights!" Washu said, laughing.  
  
"Well I'm not the OLD Ryoko! I'm ME! RYOKO! I'M RYOKO!" Ryoko started to yell, tears streaming freely down her face. She started to run out the door when she bumped in to Tenchi and knocked all of his tools that he was carrying down. "Oh, Tenchi! I'm sorry, but they were yelling, and making fun of me and… and…" Ryoko broke down.  
  
"Ah geez! Look what you made me do, Ryoko! Look at what you made me do! These will leave scuffmarks… and besides, the fact that the rest of the REAL family was yelling isn't an excuse. They have a right! All you do around here is… well, nothing! The OLD Ryoko did more than you!"  
  
"Real family? I'm a real family!" Ryoko said, completely confused.  
  
"No, the OLD Ryoko was part of the real family. You're just a burden. You do nothing for us, so you should be thankful that you even get to stay here!" Tenchi said, picking up his things.  
  
"Yeah!" said the rest of the family.  
  
"W-what?" Ryoko asked, starting to crouch down.  
  
"You heard us, you stupid retard!"  
  
"Yeah! You're just a burden!"  
  
"You're better off dead and forgotten!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Ryoko screamed at the top of her lungs, but they just continued.  
  
"Dim-witted…"  
  
"Stupid…"  
  
"Pathetic…"  
  
"No… no… please… stop…" Ryoko whispered, covering her ears with her hands, rocking back and forth on her haunches, but it seemed the harder she tried to tune them out, the louder they became.  
  
"Wimp…"  
  
"Bother…"  
  
"You dim-witted, stupid, pathetic wimp! You're such a bother! You're better off DEAD and FORGOTTEN!"  
  
  
  
Ryoko woke up in a cold sweat. 


	7. The Realization

Handicapped! Chapter 7 - the realization  
  
A/N: In this chapter, the gang takes a trip to town, and there's a terrible accident. There's a little bonding between Ayeka and Ryoko. Oh! I almost forgot - thank you so much for all of your reviews! Especially dennisud, for reviewing every chapter! Only 2 more chapters to go, and it's all done!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko walked downstairs, making sure her nightshirt was buttoned correctly, staying deathly silent. She sat down on the couch, hugged a pillow, and turned on the T.V. Once the cartoons were started, her spirits lifted, and fifteen minutes later, she was giggling at the crazy antics the cartoon characters played on each other . Sasami turned around and said "Good morning!" to Ryoko. "You're going to love what we're having for breakfast, Ryoko. We've got some bread, rice, and some miso soup, along with some green tea. If you want, I can fix some natto too. " "Oh no. that's okay." Ryoko muttered. "Uh Sasami. I'm sorry for using your toothbrush last night!" she blurted out quickly.  
  
"Oh! That's okay! Don't worry about it, everybody makes mistakes!" Sasami said, laughing. "Sometimes, I mess up the recipes."  
  
Ryoko breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was okay today.  
  
  
  
An hour later, everybody sat down to the table. Ayeka and Sasami sat in a seiza position, which is basically sitting on your knees. Mihoshi and Washu sat on their knees with both legs out to the side, which is more casual, and for women only. Tenchi sat down cross-legged, which is casual for men. Ryoko copied his move.  
  
"Ryoko, you really shouldn't sit like that. It's not proper for a young lady," Ayeka said, with a friendly smile on her face. "For future reference anyway." Then, Ayeka concentrated on her meal.  
  
Ryoko had cringed at first, but then saw Ayeka's smile and realized she was just being herself, and trying to be nice. She fixed her sitting position. She giggled when she saw that Mihoshi had buttoned her shirt wrong. "I had an idea, everyone," Tenchi said. "I think we should all go in to town today and do a little shopping!"  
  
The reply was unanimous. Everybody wanted to go in to town. Ayeka fretted over what to wear, Mihoshi wanted to get in one last show before they left, Washu wanted to see if she could quickly invent something that could get them there faster than the old van, Sasami wanted to clean up, Tenchi wanted to shower, and Ryoko wanted to just look nice.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko walked upstairs together.  
  
"What should I wear? I want to look nice for Tenchi!" Ryoko said with a blush. "Hmm, I don't know, so lets just pick things out for each other!" Ayeka suggested, and walked in to her room for something Ryoko could wear. "Here you go. Wear this. And pull your hair up! Or maybe put on a hat. Something to keep your wild hair in control!" Ayeka giggled.  
  
Ryoko laughed. "Well, I think you should wear you hair down. I'm tired of the pigtails."  
  
"Fine. Is it a deal? I wear my hair down and you wear yours up?" Ayeka questioned. She was answered by a firm handshake of Ryoko's. Ayeka smiled. "Now I have just the thing for you to wear!" She whipped out a yellow dress with white flowers all over it.  
  
Ryoko's eyes widened. "Wow. it's so pretty! How come you never wear it?"  
  
". You know what? I don't really know!" Ayeka said, and both girls laughed. In the end, Ryoko picked out a pink t-shirt and jeans for Ayeka. Each girl was wearing something that they would probably never wear. They looked great.  
  
  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Tenchi called from the driver's seat.  
  
"Yeah!" came the cheer from everybody. The whole way there, they sang along with the radio, while Ryoko played with the van's electronic windows.  
  
  
  
"Okay. It's 2:00 now. Why don't we all meet up around. 3:30?" Tenchi said, looking at his watch.  
  
"Okay!" Came the reply. They all departed their separate ways in groups. Ayeka went with Sasami, Washu was stuck with Mihoshi, and Tenchi was left alone with Ryoko. Ryoko blushed madly when she realized this.  
  
"Ready?" Tenchi said with a smile. Ryoko nodded her head, trying to hide a smile. They both strode off. First, they stopped at a candy store, then a toy store, clothes store, and ended up at an ice-cream booth.  
  
"What would you like?" Tenchi asked when they got to the front of the line.  
  
"I wanna pay for it!" Ryoko insisted.  
  
". Fine, fine, you can pay," Tenchi sighed.  
  
There was a pause, then, "Tenchi?" Ryoko whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um. can I borrow a few dollars?" Ryoko said quietly. Tenchi broke in to laughter.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
While they waited, Ryoko wandered off, following a butterfly. Several times she tried to catch it, but was always left empty-handed, until the butterfly flew out of reach. 'Now where am I again?' Ryoko wondered. 'You're in town. You left Tenchi to chase a butterfly.' Zero answered. 'Right' Ryoko said to herself. '. Now where AM I?' Zero just sighed in Ryoko's head. 'Just back-track' she told Ryoko. 'Okay!' So Ryoko turned around and started to walk in the other direction. She didn't realized that she had taken several turns, and she walked farther and farther to the down- town area.  
  
'Great, now what do I do?' she asked herself. She saw an alley, a dark one, but it appeared empty. Plus, with her superior seeing ability, she could make out the sign to the ice-cream store! 'Yes!' she thought, and started to walk down the alley.  
  
"Hey there." came a voice from the shadows.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko! Ryoko!" Tenchi called. Where did she go? Tenchi ran around the booths at the ice-cream shop, but there was still no sign of Ryoko, until he saw an energy beam shoot up in to the sky. He followed where it had gone, to reveal a dark alley. He rushed to wear Ryoko was being attacked.  
  
Ryoko had her energy sword out, quivering and pointing to the big guy.  
  
"Don't worry, honey. I'm just hear to help!"  
  
"I don't n-need any help!" Ryoko said, backing up and bumping the into the wall.  
  
"That's right!" Came a familiar voice.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko said, looking up. She watched as Tenchi apprehended the large man, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Tenchi rushed to Ryoko's side. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Ryoko glanced up at him, and back down again. "He.. he was gonna hurt me and there's nothing I could do." she stammered. Tenchi was about to say something, but was cut off. "But. I used to be able to, didn't I?" Ryoko looked up at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
". Let's go home," Tenchi said quietly. He picked her up, and brought her to the place where the gang was supposed to meet in about 10 minutes. 


	8. The Reunion

Handicapped! Chapter 8: the reunion  
  
A/N: Well, this is the last chapter! I'm so sorry it took sooo long! I would keep trying to write it, and it wouldn't turn out right. Plus I went to camp for a week ^^' Hey, I'm only 13! Thank you so much for your reviews, and I look forward to seeing what you have to say about this one! This is the first fic I have ever finished. (I usually quit at chapter one) You guys were the fuel of this fic. I thank you. Now, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko sat alone, on the roof. She stared blankly in to the woods, and then at the lake. She had refused to talk and made Tenchi promise to never tell what had happened. She pulled out her large bag of rocks she had collected over the months. Several rocks clattered on to the roof, and she grabbed them before they fell off. Just as many acorns fell out of the bag as well. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the acorns and rocks. They were all different. She began to sort them out by color and texture.  
  
Tenchi sat alone, in his room. His eyes were closed, although he was not sleeping. He wiped his hands down his face and sighed. When he got home, he had cried. He had only cried once before, when his mother died, and now he had cried again. When Ryoko died. He knew that Ryoko was up on his roof, but that was a different Ryoko. As guilty as it made him feel, he missed the Old Ryoko, and he sensed the others did as well. There was nothing he could do about it either. She turned to his side and opened his eyes. He remembered playing a game with Ryoko at night. He would turn this way and that, and she'd try to follow him, not knowing he was awake. He wanted so badly to play that game right now. As more tears began to fill his eyes, he buried his face in to his pillow, and listened to the sound of silence.  
  
Washu was alone in her lab, as she usually was. She knew what had happened, but she had silently promised herself that she would keep it a secret. She knew how embarrassed Ryoko was, and how helpless she felt now, through the link. Washu sighed and tried to concentrate on her computer, and her experiments.  
  
Ryoko watched Ayeka walk out of the house. She knew that Ayeka was looking for her, but she made no move to reveal her position on the roof. Slowly, but surely, she had another flashback. They had been coming to her for some time..  
  
*flashback*  
  
A women who looked exactly like Ryoko, sat where Ryoko was sitting now. She had her hands in her face, and was sobbing.  
  
"I. I've been trying so hard to get Tenchi. I can't stand not being around him. But. but I know that I can't hog him, whether he likes it or not. Oh. how silly it is, to cry over a boy. A boy. that has changed my life forever. Oh Tenchi.. I love you," she said to herself.  
  
"RYOKO!!! C'mon, Ryoko! Get down from there, it's time for dinner!" Sasami yelled up to her.  
  
"A-alright, Sasami! I'll be right there!" Ryoko called down. She wiped her tears and put on a happy face. Fazing down, she left her gloomy attitude behind.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Ryoko stared. She knew she liked Tenchi. but now she knew why. The Old Ryoko had loved him, and it wasn't right to take him away.  
  
'Besides' Ryoko thought to herself, 'I'm just a useless mess-up anyway.'  
  
~ You are not! ~ Zero yelled, startling Ryoko.  
  
'Zero.. You know I'm different. I'm not like everybody else! I'm. stupid! I'm just stupid Ryoko!' With that thought in mind, Ryoko broke in to tears.  
  
~Listen. You are not stupid. You are just like everybody else. Everybody loves you, Ryoko! So don't put yourself down~ Zero said, trying to comfort her.  
  
'Zero. you know what I have to do. And you know that I'm not letting anything get in my way' Ryoko thought to her. She stood up, and wiped her tears in the same manner the Old Ryoko had. Zero nodded in her mind. Ryoko fazed to the living room and stood in front of Washu's door, leaving her depressed attitude on the roof, with her rocks and acorns.  
  
~~  
  
Tenchi got out of his bed, trying to act happy. Everybody knew something was wrong, but he had always insisted that everything was fine when they asked. He wanted to talk to somebody. Not his grandpa, because that would only resort in a long lesson. His father wasn't due back from his business trip until tomorrow. Ayeka was busy helping Sasami, and Sasami was busy cooking. He dared not speak to Mihoshi, which could only result in tears, several things broken, and the whole family knowing. And her certainly couldn't talk to Ryo-okki. because he just couldn't! So that left Washu.  
  
'Washu is old. She's a mom. She must have dealt with this kind of thing before' Tenchi thought to himself. He headed off to Washu's lab.  
  
~~  
  
"So.. you see. I want to go back to being the Old Ryoko. I won't be gone. I'll be smarter! Like you! I know you can do it, Washu," Ryoko said, trying to convince Washu to turn her back in to the Old Ryoko.  
  
". I'll do it. But under one condition," Washu said, her face stern.  
  
"What's that?" Ryoko asked, getting a bit nervous.  
  
Washu's face softened, and tears came to her eyes. "Give me a hug, first."  
  
Ryoko laughed, and squeezed Washu.  
  
"And you're sure you don't want to tell anyone? Not even Tenchi?" Washu asked, letting go.  
  
"Yeah. They'll only try to stop me," Ryoko told her. Washu nodded her head. Just before Washu turned on a monitor, Ryoko put a hand on her shoulder, to stop her. "Wait. Washu? Do you have any paper?"  
  
~~  
  
Tenchi was almost to Washu's lab, when Ayeka stopped him.  
  
"Tenchi? Can you please come in here and help us for a moment?" Ayeka called from the kitchen. Tenchi sighed.  
  
"Sure, Ayeka," He yelled, walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you! It won't take long!" Sasami shouted.  
  
~~  
  
Ryoko set the pen down, and folded up the paper unevenly, in to a square. "Okay, Washu. I'm ready."  
  
"Okay, Ryoko. And remember. We'll always love you," Washu said softly, as Ryoko laid herself down on the cold operating table. "This won't take long," Washu said, her voice crackling. Ryoko nodded. "You're a big girl, Ryoko. And a brave one." And with that, Washu turned on her computer, and let it keep track and record of what she was doing. She hooked up some cords to Ryoko's head and various parts of her body. She sat down at a different computer and got to work.  
  
-fifteen minutes later-  
  
Tenchi sighed and wiped his forehead. He had finally finished in the kitchen. Just as he was about to turn the knob on Washu's door, he winced. Sasami had called him again.  
  
"Tenchi? Just one more thing I forgot!" Sasami said, trying to sound sorry.  
  
"Okay, Sasami, I'll be right there!" Tenchi answered, turning back.  
  
~~  
  
Ryoko sat up. Her head felt like it'd split in two.  
  
"Did you get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" She asked, sitting up. "Wait. where am I? Why am I in your lab, Washu?!" Ryoko said, getting on her feet. Washu laughed and ran up to her, hugging her. Ryoko paused. She didn't know why, but a small voice inside her was telling her to hug Washu back. Ryoko couldn't fight the urge, and gave Washu a big hug. She giggled. "I'm back!"  
  
"Yes you are. And I missed you!" Washu said, through tears. Ryoko felt something sweaty in her hand. It was a piece of paper, all bent up now. She opened it and read it:  
  
Dear Ryoko, I'm glad ur bak! -luv, Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko suddenly got dizzy. A flood of memories came back. There she was with the butterfly, and her rocks, and with Tenchi and Ayeka.. And then she saw the memory of when she was in town with Tenchi. She shivered. That wasn't her. She would have kicked that guy's arse. Then, her most recent memory came back. Of her sitting on the roof. Now she knew. She began to cry.  
  
"Ryoko. that really was you. It was just what'd you be like as an innocent child, growing up. You are who you are. and be happy," Washu said, comforting her. Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Washu. don't tell anybody about this. I don't want them to see her in me. It'll cause too much pain. I'm just going to go back to the way things were. Okay?" she asked.  
  
"Okay. I see what you're trying to do. Now go say hello to everybody. It's been months since they've seen you," Washu said, wiping a tear off of Ryoko's face. Ryoko smiled. She walked to the door.  
  
~~  
  
"Are you sure I'm done?" Tenchi asked, smiling. Sasami laughed and shooed him out of the kitchen. He walked to the door, and just as he was about to open it, it opened before him, and a grinning Ryoko greeted him.  
  
"Well hello, Tenchi! Long time no-see!" And with that, she glomped him. A sudden look of surprise, sorrow, and great happiness spread across Tenchi's face.  
  
"R-Ryoko?" he asked, pulling her back to look at her eyes.  
  
"Yes, my Tenchi?" Ryoko responded in a sing-song voice. Tenchi yelled with happiness. Mihoshi, Ayeka, and Sasami came in to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Everybody. Ryoko's back!" Tenchi told them all. Everybody looked very surprised and happy. They all hugged her, and the stories began.  
  
-that night-  
  
Tenchi retired to his room. He was about to fall asleep, but something on his comforter caught his eye. There was a rock. Shaped like a heart. Along with an acorn. Under it, were some flowers, and a note. The note read:  
  
Dear Tenchi, Have a nice day! -Ryoko  
  
FIN 


End file.
